La cura
by Italica Yuffie
Summary: La prima fanfic di Conan italiana su fanfiction.net! Autoelogi


Era inutile, per quanto si girasse e rigirasse nel letto, Conan non riusciva ad addormentarsi. Guardò i tre bambini accanto a lui che dormivano della grossa già da più di un'ora. "Beati loro" pensò. "Non hanno nessuna preoccupazione che possa disturbare il loro sonno. Non come me...". Si girò verso Ai; anche lei dormiva, dandogli le spalle. Guardando il suo profilo di schiena, per l'ennesima volta gli tornarono in mente le parole di sua madre: "Se una ragazza ti guarda cos� può essere solo per due motivi: o è innamorata di te, o hai qualcosa sulla faccia". "Già, ma io non ho la faccia sporca...credo...bah! Devo smetterla di pensare alle assurdità che dice la mamma...è meglio che cerchi di dormire, domani sarà un giorno duro, come tutti gli altri...". Si girò dall'altra parte e chiuse gli occhi, deciso ad addormentarsi a tutti i costi.  
"No..." un debole lamento ruppe il silenzio della stanza.  
"Haibara??" Conan si mise a sedere sul letto.  
"No...lasciateli stare...non fategli del male loro...non c'entrano nulla"  
"Sta avendo un incubo" pensò Conan. Si ricordò di quella volta che lei gliene aveva raccontato uno...ma poi non era più successo. Di certo Ai non aveva smesso di avere incubi, il professore gli aveva detto che lei dormiva poco e comunque poteva benissimo accorgersene da solo, certe mattine arrivava a scuola con una faccia cosàstanca che Ayumi si preoccupava e le chiedeva se stava bene...al che Ai rispondeva immancabilmente di sî  
Ai si agitava nel letto, continuando a mormorare qualcosa di incomprensibile. Conan si mise a scuoterla per svegliarla, chiamandola a bassa voce per non disturbare i bambini. Lei si girò e apràgli occhi.  
Alla debole luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalla finestra, Conan vide che gli occhi di lei erano pieni di lacrime. Per qualche secondo rimase immobile, aspettando che Ai si girasse dall'altra parte, magari borbottando una delle sue frasi incomprensibili, dicendogli che non aveva bisogno della sua compassione. Ma lei rimase immobile.  
Cosàlui la abbracciò.  
Sentiva il corpicino di lei che tremava, il suo cuore cosàvicino che poteva udirne i battiti accellerare. A causa del suo incubo o a causa sua? "Che cosa sto facendo?" si chiedeva Conan. "Mi ucciderà per questo...".Aspettò come prima che, da un momento all'altro, lei si scostasse bruscamente, magari inorridendo per quel suo gesto sconsiderato. Eppure non fece un movimento e continuò a stringerla a sè. Che cosa sperava di fare? Consolarla? Non serviva, lo sapeva...lei gliel'aveva detto, nessuno poteva capire i suoi sentimenti.  
Quando sentàle braccia di lei attorno ai fianchi, per poco non gli prese un colpo. Ora erano talmente vicini che sentiva il suo respiro sul collo. Cercò di guardarla negli occhi, ma questi erano chiusi. "Si è già riaddormentata? Ma no, non è possibile...". Vide che alle ciglia di lei erano ancora appese delle lacrime, che silenziosamente scivolavano sulle un gesto timido della mano, cercò di asciugarle. Le guance di Ai bruciavano, come se avesse avuto la febbre. Per un istante le sue palpebre tremolarono, e Conan pensò che stessero per sollevarsi. Ma non lo fecero.  
"Ma come ci sono finito in questa situazione??" si chiese Conan. Lui aveva solo voluto fare qualcosa per consolarla...e ora si ritrovavano abbracciati, in un letto vecchio e lercio, con tre bambini accanto a loro che dormivano beatamente. Eppure, doveva ammettere a se stesso, per quanto quella situazione fosse assurda, strana, forse...pericolosa, non gli dispiaceva per nulla. Prima di poter chiedersi il perchè, si era già addormentato. 

"Sveglia! Il film sta per iniziare!" Ayumi apràgli occhi alla voce dell'uomo che li aveva ospitati in casa sua. Sbadigliò, e poi sorrise, pensando alle ore di divertimento che la aspettavano...si girò verso i suoi amici.  
Il sorriso le moràsulle labbra quando vide, accanto a lei, il ragazzo che amava e la sua migliore amica che dormivano abbracciati. Conan si svegliò chiedendosi che cosa fosse quel calore che si sentiva addosso...poi gli eventi di poche ore prima gli tornarono improvvisamente alla mente. Si staccò immediatamente da Ai, terrorizzato, mentre anche lei si allontanava da lui. Rimase ad aspettare una reazione di lei, ma per la terza volta la ragazza non fece nulla, limitandosi ad alzarsi dal letto senza guardarlo, come se non fosse successo niente. Poi percepàun paio di occhi che lo fissavano.  
"Ayumi! Merda! Ci ha visti..." "Ayumi, non è come pensi-" iniziò a dirle. "E' meglio che ci sbrighiamo, o arriveremo in ritardo" disse la bambina ad alta voce, senza guardarlo. Conan si alzò e si rivest� mentre il suo sguardo vagava da Ayumi ad Ai, che sembravano entrambe decise ad ignorarlo. Almeno gli altri due non sembravano essersi accorti di nulla, e ridevano e scherzavano come al solito. "Le donne...perchè sono cosàcomplicate?" sbuffò il piccolo detective.

Non riuscàa godersi il film, naturalmente. Ayumi e Ai, che di solito si sedevano ai suoi lati- cosa curiosa, a ben pensarci- ora erano sedute agli estremi opposti della fila, e nessuna delle due sembrava godersi il film. Ai era silenziosa come al solito, certo, ma anche Ayumi non si stava unendo alle grida di Genta e Mitsuhiko, che facevano tanto casino da far pensare che il cinema fosse pieno di gente. Non fossero bastati gli uomini in nero, il suo essere tornato bambino, il filo da pesca che sembrava perseguitarlo, ci mancava solo la gelosia di una bambina...e gli enigmatici atteggiamenti di Ai, ma almeno a quelli era abituato...

All'uscita, mentre i due ragazzini commentavano entusiasti il film e Ayumi camminava silenziosa poco distante, Conan trasalànel sentire Ai accanto a lui.  
"Kudo" gli disse, senza guardarlo in faccia. "Non preoccuparti per Ayumi, le spiegherò io quello che è successo...anche se non so come farò.  
"Senti". Gli tornarono ancora alla mente le parole della madre. Sul momento gli erano parse un'assurdità, ma poi non era riuscito a togliersele dalla testa per tutto il pomeriggio, fino a spingerlo a voler chiedere ad Ai se per caso l'ex attrice non avesse ragione...ma poi all'ultima gli era mancato il coraggio. "Devo chiederti una cosa.  
"Che cosa?" rispose lei, e finalmente alzò lo sguardo. Conan pensò, non per la prima volta, che Ai aveva degli occhi incredibili. Di colore azzurro-verde, a volte erano freddi e taglienti come lame di ghiaccio; altre, dolci e placidi come due laghi di montagna. Nella sua esperienza da detective aveva imparato in fretta che, se cammuffare la propria espressione, il tono di voce e quant'altro non era difficile, era invece praticamente impossibile nascondere il messaggio inviato dagli occhi. "L' assassino si riconosce dal suo sguardo" gli diceva sempre suo padre; e in effetti, spesso gli assassini con cui aveva avuto a che fare non guardavano mai le persone negli occhi, forse per paura che gli si potesse leggere il loro orribile segreto.  
E adesso, quale segreto leggeva negli occhi di Ai? Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a capirlo. Doveva chiederle qual era la verità.  
...Ma voleva davvero saperlo?  
Se lei gli avesse risposto "Tu piacermi??? Ma chi ti credi di essere, signor detective sborone?" sarebbe stato tutto a posto, lui avrebbe fatto una risatina imbarazzata, dicendole che era tutta colpa della madre che gli metteva in testa strane idee. Lei avrebbe fatto una battuta sui "geni sboroni" che aveva ereditato, e sarebbe finita lî  
E se lei avesse risposto di s� che davvero era innamorata di lui? Che cosa avrebbe fatto? Non avrebbe potuto fare altro che dirle la verità, lui amava Ran più di se stesso e non poteva neppure pensare di provare qualcosa per qualcun'altra. Ma Ai, questo, lo sapeva benissimo.  
Però, c'era dell'altro.  
Desiderava davvero chiedersi perchè quella volta, alla stazione, quando aveva pensato che Ai fosse fuggita in treno, avesse sentito un cosàdoloroso senso di vuoto, quasi disperazione? Perchè, ogni volta che vedeva Ai vicina a Mitsuhiko, sentiva una punta di fastidio? Perchè, se non aveva esitato a chiedere ad Heiji e a sua madre di aiutarlo, durante i fatti della festa di Halloween, ben sapendo quanto la situazione avrebbe potuto farsi pericolosa, non aveva neppure potuto pensare di coinvolgere Ai?  
Perchè, ogni volta che vedeva Ai triste, si sentiva terribilmente impotente, e provava il desiderio di riuscire, in qualche modo, ad alleviare il suo dolore, cosàcome era successo la notte precedente?  
"Mi raccomando, prenditi cura di loro. Sei l'unica persona di cui si possono fidare" gli aveva detto sua madre.  
"Sî..lo so" le aveva risposto. E aveva guardato Ai.  
"Allora? cosa volevi chiedermi?". La voce di Ai lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
"No...niente".

Fin


End file.
